The Language of Love
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: Latin gave birth to French. French is the language of love. It's only appropriate that Latin become the language of love when the language needs to be spoken 500 years in the past. For Stella's Latin Challenge. ON HIATUS!
1. Aerumna

_**Aerumna: **_**labor, toil, hardship.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Kagome had faced much hardship in her life. Hardship that was expected, considering she had been thrown into the Feudal Era at the tender age of 15 without any knowledge of youkai or experience in fighting.

But, she was grateful for all of the challenges she had faced. Going through the things she had had made her the woman she was today: a strong, fearless, powerful, eighteen year-old miko. She was happy with who she was and the things she had accomplished.

The only thing she regretted about falling into the well was the loss of a chance at love.

…

**Here we are!**

**The first segment.**

**Enjoy it!**

**T.N.T!**


	2. Barathrum

_**Barathrum: **_**pit, abyss, the underworld.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Kagome failed to ignored the pit of dread that had bubbled up in her stomach when she had thought about her terribly lacking love life.

Instead of suppressing it, she allowed it to consume her, and all she could think of was the fact that she was alone.

Inuyasha had gone to the underworld with Kikyo.

Sango and Miroku had married and moved to the slayer's village, taking Kohaku with them.

Sesshomaru had taken Rin with him nearly two week ago.

Shippo was at school.

Kagome sighed.

Her friends hadn't stayed with her, so why would a man love her?

…

**Poor Kagome.**

**T.N.T!**


	3. Caelo

_**Caelo: **_**to engrave or chase; to carve in bas-belief. **

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

And, Kagome couldn't forget the daiyoukai who had taken Rin away. The daiyoukai who had engraved his name into her heart unknowingly.

She hadn't seen him since he had retrieved Rin from the village, but she missed him terribly.

Kagome growled and stomped her foot. She didn't understand how she had managed to fall for him of all people– of all youkai!

He was cold, indifferent, and out of her league. He was unattainable and probably already had hordes of women chasing after him.

Not to mention he hated all humans except for Rin.

Kagome cursed her taste in men.

…

**Seriously.**

**This is depressing.**

**I need some dialogue.**

**T.N.T!**


	4. Denuo

_**Denuo: **_**anew, again, a second time.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Her taste was terrible.

She had again fallen in love with a man out of her reach. One would think that she'd be able to avoid doing it a second time, since she was older and more mature, but she hadn't been able to avoid it.

She had fallen, and fallen hard, just like she had three years ago, only this time it was worse.

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama!"

Kagome turned her head to look at the woman who had called her name.

"Akira-chan," she said, standing. "Is something wrong?"

The woman shook her head. "No! But you must come quickly. Hurry!"

…

**Finally!**

**Dialogue!**

**T.N.T!**


	5. Edax

_**Edax: **_**greedy, gluttonous, rapacious, voracious.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

It was believed that Sesshomaru was faultless, but he wasn't. He was completely aware of his faults– and as such, he didn't need to be told what they were.

He had tried– through glares and growls– to explain this fact to his mother, but he never seemed to get through to her.

She sat across from him in his personal study, looking as regal as ever. A small smile could be found on her lips.

"You are greedy, Sesshomaru-chan."

Sesshomaru growled at her.

"Come now. You must know you cannot have everything you desire."

"But this Sesshomaru will have her."

…

**More dialogue!**

**I would have made it a one-sided love to start, but I only have 22 prompts!**

**T.N.T!**


	6. Fabre

_**Fabre: **_**skillfully, ingeniously.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Sesshomaru glared at his mother, before standing and walking out of the room.

He didn't have time to indulge her. He had a meeting to attend in the gardens.

He arrived at the garden and stared blankly at its two, dancing occupants.

"Hn."

His murmur drew their attention, and they stopped what they were doing and bowed.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" they said simultaneously.

"Rin. Kit."

The two children smiled, before going back to dancing.

One might be curious to know why Sesshomaru was meeting with these two individuals, but it was all a part of his ingenious plan to court the miko.

…

**I'm over here laughing like crazy, partially because Sesshomaru is getting love advice from children and partially because I have no idea how I'm going to complete this story.**

**T.N.T!**


	7. Gravidus

_**Gravidus:**_** laden, swollen; heavy with child.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Sesshomaru looked at Ah-Un, his eyebrow rising slightly.

The dragon was laden with all sorts of silks, and jewels, and kimonos, and hair ornaments. On top of the multiple packages, sat his ward and the kit.

"You are sure this is appropriate?" Sesshomaru asked, checking with his senses to make sure he didn't have to kill anyone because they had witnessed him seeking assurance from children.

Both Rin and Shippo nodded.

"Rin always liked when you gave her gifts, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Yep!" Shippo said. "Women like pretty things. And Momma'll love seeing us."

"Hn."

With that, Ah-Un took to the sky.

…

**Hmm…**

**I don't see this turning out the way he hopes it will.**

**T.N.T!**


	8. Hortor

_**Hortor: **_**to exhort, incite; to harangue troops.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

There were only three things that could incite Kagome's rage: Naraku, Inuyasha, and the idea of those she loved being in danger.

So you can imagine how furious she was when Akira brought her to the center of the village and she saw Rin and Shippo flying in on Ah-Un.

Alone.

Without any protection or adult supervision.

She saw red.

"Rin-chan! Shippo-chan!" she yelled. "You come here right now!"

The two children paled and jumped off of the dragon, quickly complying with Kagome's demand.

"What were you two thinking? Rin-chan, does Sesshomaru-sama know you're here? Shippo-chan, are you skipping school?"

…

**Yeah…**

**Not the way they planned it.**

**T.N.T!**


	9. Idcirco

_**Idcirco: **_**for that purpose, on that account.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word count: 100**

…

Kagome sat dumbfounded in her hut– previously Kaede's hut– her mouth agape. She looked from the children, to the large pile of gifts, and back to the children.

"You mean to say," Kagome began," that for the purpose of bringing me these gifts, you left Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-chan, and you left school, Shippo-chan?"

Rin nodded eagerly.

Shippo shrugged. "Well, I left school because Sesshomaru-sama asked me to help him."

Kagome's eyes bulged. "He asked you to help him? With what?"

Shippo's eyes widened, and he and Rin exchanged panicked looks.

"Nothing!" Shippo cried.

"Do you like your gifts?" Rin asked abruptly.

…

**Good method of distraction!**

**T.N.T!**


	10. Laesio

_**Laesio: **_**injury, harm, hurt, an oratorical attack.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Kagome frowned at Rin's obvious attempt to change the subject, but let it slide. If they were doing something for Sesshomaru that she wasn't allowed to know about, she wouldn't pry.

Much.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I suppose all that matters is that you guys are here now, and that you weren't hurt. I'm glad to see you both."

Rin and Shippo smiled.

"We're glad to see you too!" Shippo said.

Rin nodded. "Yes, but you have to look at the gifts!"

Kagome pursed her lips. "Right. The gifts. I'm sorry; what are they for again?"

Rin grinned.

…

**She's not going to pry "much" and Rin is grinning.**

**I feel sort of bad for the only male in the room, even though he is in on the secret.**

**T.N.T!**


	11. Mendacium

_**Mendacium: **_**lie, falsehood, untruth; counterfeit, fraud.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

"If Rin answered, she would have to lie, so Rin won't say anything."

Kagome blinked, taken aback, before nodding slowly. "Okay."

She nodded again, before looking at the gifts. "These are gifts from Sesshomaru-sama, right?"

Rin nodded, happy that she was being asked a question she could answer.

"Okay," Kagome continued. "I think I know what they're for."

Both Rin and Shippo paled.

"You do?" Shippo squeaked.

Kagome turned around and put her hands on her hips, smiling tightly. "Everything's lovely, but they have to go back to Sesshomaru-sama. I don't need compensation for the time I watched you, Rin-chan."

…

**Crisis averted.**

**She has no clue.**

**T.N.T!**


	12. Nimis

_**Nimis: **_**very much; too much, excessively.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Kagome clapped her hands as she loaded all the gifts on Ah-Un.

"There we go!"

Rin and Shippo frowned.

While they were happy she didn't yet know what the gifts were for, sending them back would mean they would have to start over, and Sesshomaru-sama would have to wait even longer to reveal his intentions to Kagome.

"Okay, you two!" Kagome said. "Get on."

They complied and hopped on Ah-Un.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "This is too much stuff."

Rin shrugged. "I guess Rin and Shippo-chan will leave now. Bye."

Kagome blinked. "Don't be silly. I'm coming with you guys."

…

**Not a part of the plan.**

**T.N.T!**


	13. Oblectamen

_**Oblectamen: **_**delight, pleasure, source of pleasure.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

"You're what?" Shippo yelled.

"Coming with you," Kagome said, looking at Ah-Un. "Do you think you guys can take me too?"

Both heads nodded, causing Kagome to croon in pleasure and pet them.

"You're not supposed to come!" Shippo said nervously, exchanging another look with Rin.

Why hadn't they accounted for how difficult she was?

Kagome looked at them in surprise. "Of course I have to come. I can't let you two ride by yourselves– in fact I'm surprised Sesshomaru-sama let you come without anyone. Besides, I have to thank him for sending the gifts. The thought was very nice."

…

**MWUAHAHAHA!**

**T.N.T!**


	14. Purpuratus

_**Purpuratus: **_**clad in purple; a man of high rank.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Mitsuki huffed. Her son was a noble, a daiyoukai of high rank. He was unbelievably powerful, surpassing her, and matching his father. He was destined to mate a youkai female of equal or close to equal status.

And that female was supposed to be powerful. She obviously wouldn't be as strong as her son, but she had to be powerful.

The fact that her little Sesshomaru wanted to go after a human was disgraceful, and it broke her heart.

Humans were disgusting– Rin being the only exception.

No human female could ever be worth her Sesshomaru's time.

She knew it.

…

**What will our darling Lady Mother do?**

**It depends on the next prompt I suppose…**

**T.N.T!**


	15. Quirito

_**Quirito: **_**to shriek, scream, cry out.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Mitsuki recognized that she had a problem that needed to be fixed. She considered crying out to the heavens for a solution, but it really wasn't her style.

No, she needed to find an answer to the problem herself, an answer that would put the kami to shame.

Mitsuki pursed her lips and stood from her seat in her quarters gracefully. She had the perfect solution, and she had come up with it much quicker than she would have received an answer from any deity.

Mitsuki smirked cruelly.

She didn't want to hurt her son, but honestly– she knew best.

…

**MWUAHAHAHA!**

**I know what's going on here…**

**T.N.T!**


	16. Remora

_**Remora: **_**delay, hindrance.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Mitsuki set off immediately, making sure to avoid her son; she didn't want any delays. She traveled on her cloud, flying through the mountains and soaring through the peaks.

Her cruel smirk returned when she saw the large citadel.

The journey had been quick, which was perfect. Her solution needed to be expedient.

She set down in front of the gate of the large castle.

"Who goes there?" a guard asked from his place on the wall.

Mitsuki jumped lightly, landing right next to the young guard, causing him to back away with wide eyes.

"Send for your princess, pup."

…

**You guys saw it coming.**

**Don't pretend you didn't.**

**T.N.T!**


	17. Saevus

_**Saevus: **_**raging, fierce, furious, violent, savage, cruel.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Mitsuki looked at the red inu in front of her, smiling slightly.

Ingo.

That was her name, and it suited her well, because the princess was indeed savage and cruel. She was powerful, royal, and beautiful.

She would be perfect for Sesshomaru.

"Well, Ingo-chan?"

Silver eyes narrowed. "I'm afraid I'm a bit hesitant, Mitsuki-sama. I have met your son before, and he does not appreciate interference in personal matters."

Mitsuki cocked her eyebrow. "I will protect you from his wrath."

Ingo growled defensively, stung by Mitsuki's implied insult. "I do not fear his wrath. I will be happy to help."

…

**Ingo doesn't need protection!**

**(Yeah she does.)**

**T.N.T!**


	18. Tela

_**Tela: **_**a spider's web; a warp; a loom; a design.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

"Shall we depart then, Mitsuki-sama?" Ingo asked, looking at the regal woman next to her.

"Not yet. There remains one thing you must know still."

"What would that be, my lady?"

Mitsuki pursed her lips and turned to Ingo. "The woman you are to take my son from, though human, is cunning. You must not underestimate her."

Ingo scoffed. "What should make me so wary of a weak human?"

"Weak she may be, but she is not to be trifled with. I trust you have heard of Naraku?"

"Yes."

"She escaped the spider's web multiple times before she destroyed it."

…

**Mitsuki thinks Kagome escaped Naraku through her smarts.**

**More like she escaped him because she was too powerful to be manipulated!**

**Get your facts straight, Lady Mother!**

**T.N.T!**


	19. Umectus

_**Umectus**_**: wet, moist, damp.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Ingo moistened her lips. "You mean to say," the princess began, "that the woman your son pines after is the Miko no Shikon no Tama? And that she is the woman I am to take him from?"

Mitsuki looked at Ingo steadily. "Yes. That will not be a problem I trust."

"But she is not weak! Rumors say that she is the most powerful miko since that of Midoriko."

"They are rumors," Mitsuki replied authoritatively.

Ingo nodded slowly. "Of course."

Mitsuki faced forward. "We shall depart now. Remember who and what you are, Ingo-chan. No miko should scare you."

…

**We're getting to the good stuff!**

**(Maybe…)**

**T.N.T!**


	20. Valedico

_**Valedico: **_**to say goodbye.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

"Come. Grab my hand," Mitsuki said.

Ingo obeyed.

"Now, make sure to say goodbye to your home. This could be one of the last times you ever see it if you do your part right."

Ingo smirked. "Have faith, Mitsuki-sama. I will not disappoint you."

"I hope not, Ingo-chan. You will not like the results if you do."

So saying, Mitsuki summoned her could and they flew off.

Ingo's smirk fell away.

Mitsuki's threat had been clear. Ingo had to remember that no matter how vicious she and hers were, The House of the Moon would always be more dangerous.

…

**Yes.**

**They will ALL always be more dangerous.**

**Including Sesshomaru.**

**T.N.T!**


	21. Xenium

_**Xenium: **_**a present to a guest.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Mitsuki and Ingo managed to make their way into Sesshomaru's castle undetected.

After they had, Mitsuki took Ingo to the wing where they kept honored guests. Mitsuki led Ingo to the finest rooms and opened the door.

"Come, we must get you changed. I had the servants prepare you a wardrobe before I left."

"A wardrobe?" Ingo questioned.

"Indeed. Consider it a present to a guest who will soon be a permanent resident. They will be your things anyway, so it wasn't as if it was a loss."

Ingo nodded. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. Now let us hurry."

…

**The question on everyone's mind:**

**Where in the world are Kagome, Rin, and Shippo?**

**Don't worry; they'll be here soon.**

**Ah-Un is just weighed down by his cargo.**

**T.N.T!**


	22. Zotheca

_**Zotheca: **_**a private room, chamber, or closet.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Mitsuki took a freshly dressed Ingo's arm and led her out of the room.

"We must make on more stop before I take you to see Sesshomaru."

"Where are we going, Mitsuki-sama?"

"I am taking you on a tour of the extensive private chambers that belong to the ruling Lady of the West."

Ingo's eyes widened. "Why, Mitsuki-sama? I don't understand."

Mitsuki looked at the princess from out of the corner of her eye. "It is extra incentive. I must make sure you have something to work for."

"But-!"

"We have arrived."

Mitsuki opened the door, smiling when Ingo gasped.

…

**Mitsuki really knows how to ensure loyalty.**

**Women like pretty things!**

**Shippo, Rin, and Kagome will probably be here soon.**

**And we might even see Jaken.**

**Maybe not.**

**T.N.T!**


	23. Attactu

_**Attactu: **_**by touch, by contact.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Mitsuki strolled into Sesshomaru's office without knocking, Ingo following her closely.

"Sesshomaru-chan."

Sesshomaru refrained from gritting his teeth and instead pinned his mother with a blank gaze.

"Mother."

Mitsuki sniffed. "It is perfectly fine for you to greet me so formally, Sesshomaru-chan, but I don't think you should be so distant with Ingo-chan. You grew up together. Come and greet her by touch. It is only appropriate," Mitsuki said, pushing Ingo forward.

Ingo bowed. "Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru looked at her, and then he looked his mother, before he dismissed them both, going back to the document he had been working on.

…

**She tried, didn't she?**

**But, seriously!**

**Those three are going to show up any minute.**

**You won't even realize it until it happens, but then they'll be there.**

**T.N.T!**


	24. Blanditia

_**Blanditia: **_**flattery, allurement, attraction, charm.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Ingo gritted her teeth at Sesshomaru's dismissal.

She didn't know how she was supposed to fulfill Mitsuki's wishes. She had no doubt that she could eventually win the daiyoukai over, she just didn't know if she would want him after she had.

While the position of the Lady of the West did hold much allure, the Lord of the West himself was lacking in charm.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Ingo began.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

The door burst open and in flew Rin and Shippo.

Ingo blinked in confusion.

Before any other words could be said, Kagome walked in.

"Shippo-chan, Rin-chan! You two shouldn't interrupt-"

…

**You didn't even see them coming until they were there!**

**T.N.T!**


	25. Conticesco

_**Conticesco: **_**to become silent, be stilled, abate.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

The room became silent.

Shippo and Rin were frozen in place, only a few feet from Sesshomaru's desk.

Ingo, Mitsuki, and Sesshomaru were staring at Kagome.

Kagome was fidgeting.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Uh… Sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt your meeting Sesshomaru-sama," she said, bowing, her eyes flicking briefly to Ingo and Mitsuki. "We'll leave now. Shippo-chan. Rin-chan."

The two children shot nervous looks at Sesshomaru, before turning around and walking slowly to Kagome.

"Sorry again, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said, before slipping out of the room with the children following her.

Silence returned, this time with more tension than before.

…

**Hmm…**

**This is unexpected.**

**T.N.T!**


	26. Donec

_**Donec: **_**up to the time when, until, so long as, while.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

The silence in Sesshomaru's office lasted until the daiyoukai himself stood. He began walking towards the door, only to be stopped by a scoff from his mother.

He turned to look at her his eyebrow raised in silent question.

"Where are you going, Sesshomaru-chan?"

"There is a guest."

Mitsuki pursed her lips. "Ingo-chan is a guest as well."

"She is your guest."

Mitsuki huffed. "Surely you didn't invite the miko?"

"This one did not invite her," Sesshomaru replied without replying, looking at Ingo briefly before he walked out of the room.

Mitsuki's eyes narrowed. "We will follow," she told Ingo.

…

**I was working on the transition.**

**Gah…**

**I hate transitions…**

**T.N.T!**


	27. Emiror

_**Emiror: **_**to wonder exceedingly, to be astonished at.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Sesshomaru walked out of his office and into the hallway, only to come face to face with Kagome, who was leaning against the wall opposite the door.

When she saw him, she stepped away from the wall and smiked. "Hello, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement.

The exchange in and of itself was simple, but both Mitsuki and Ingo were astonished at the ease with which the Miko no Shikon no Tama addressed the Lord of the Western Lands. It was troubling to both inu women, as the tone Kagome had used spoke volumes of familiarity between the miko and daiyoukai.

…

**Familiarity…**

**I like it.**

**They should be familiar. She took care of his pseudo-child for an unspecified amount of time, after all.**

**T.N.T!**


	28. Fideliter

_**Fideliter: **_**faithfully; securely, without danger.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Sesshomaru and Kagome had gone back inside of Sesshomaru's office, Ingo and Mitsuki following, despite Sesshomaru's venomous glare.

Kagome sat down, twiddling her thumbs nervously before speaking.

"So, I imagine you're wondering why I'm here. I came because Shippo-chan and Rin-chan came to the village to bring me gifts from you."

A scowl appeared on Kagome's face. "I came because I needed to make sure that the children arrived back securely and safely." Kagome's voice rose. "I can't believe you! Do you know how dangerous it was to send them? That was so stupid!"

Behind her, Ingo and Mitsuki gaped.

…

**Just yelling at him in his own house in front of his mother and Ingo.**

**Honestly.**

**Kagome has no respect for a man's pride.**

**T.N.T!**


	29. Garrulus

_**Garrulus: **_**talkative, chattering, babbling, noisy.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

"Are you finished?" Sesshomaru asked after Kagome stopped ranting.

Kagome huffed and her cheeks flushed slightly. "Yes," she said shortly, sitting back down.

Silence reigned for a period of time as Sesshomaru glared at his mother and attempted to intimidate her into leaving. When he couldn't, he went back to Kagome.

"The gifts," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome blinked. "The gifts? What about them?"

Sesshomaru stared at her blankly.

Kagome flushed again, a brighter red, and began babbling. "Oh! Right. Thanks for those. That was nice of you. You didn't have to. Which is why I'm returning them. Well, not because- actually-"

…

**And now she doesn't now what to say since she's not angry.**

**Go Kagome!**

**T.N.T!**


	30. Hiems

_**Hiems: **_**winter, the cold of winter: stormy weather, storm.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

A storm was brewing within Sesshomaru, but Kagome didn't notice it, as she was too busy talking about why she was returning his gifts and how the children were attending to Ah-Un, and how it really had been stupid of him to send them to her unattended.

Kagome didn't notice, but Mitsuki did.

And seeing the storm build, she had to wonder if she even needed Ingo to redirect her son's attentions; the miko he wanted might end up pushing his attentions away all by herself.

After all, returning courting gifts clearly meant rejection.

Mitsuki allowed herself to smirk.

…

**How am I going to do this…?**

**T.N.T!**


	31. Iocosus

_**Iocosus: **_**humorous, merry, facetious. **

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

"You are returning the gifts?" Sesshomaru cut in.

Kagome blinked at the interruption, before nodding vigorously. "Yeah! That won't be a problem, right?"

Mitsuki smirked in the background. She found the situation entirely too humorous.

"It looks as if your job has already been done for you, Ingo-chan," she said.

The younger female didn't know whether to feel cheated or relieved.

"Why are you returning them?" Sesshomaru asked, drawing Ingo and Mitsuki's attention back to him.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and cocked her head. "What do you mean why?" Kagome questioned, her voice gaining heat. "Isn't it obvious by now?"

…

**Trying to see how to clear this up…**

**T.N.T!**


	32. Ligurio

_**Ligurio: **_**to lick, to lick up; to gloat over; long for.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Mitsuki nearly chuckled at the miko's response. Here it was. The rejection was coming, and her son could finally move on from his infatuation with the Miko no Shikon no Tama. She could not wait to gloat over him.

He honestly deserved it for not listening to her; the boy had no respect for her motherly wisdom!

"The children explained, and you have chosen to reject this one?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice blank.

Kagome shook her head. "No. They didn't explain anything, actually. But I figured it out, and you don't have to; it's not necessary. I don't need compensation."

…

**Yeah…**

**That's getting better.**

**Maybe.**

**Depends on the next prompt I suppose.**

**T.N.T!**


	33. Mysticus

**Mysticus: Secret, mystic.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Sesshomaru's complete indifference disappeared as he raised his eyebrow. "Compensation," he repeated.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I know that you gave that to me for taking care of Rin, but it wasn't a job. I loved taking care of her! So that's why I'm returning it. I wouldn't feel right accepting the gifts."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. "The children did not explain?"

Kagome shook her head. "Were they supposed to? I don't know; they were acting like it was some sort of secret. But it doesn't matter now, right? Because I already know what they're for."

Behind Kagome, Mitsuki looked rather crestfallen.

…

**Hmm…**

**So Rin and Shippo didn't need to keep the secretive.**

**Tsk!**

**Children.**

**Always making things unnecessarily enigmatic.**

**(Not that I blame them. Secret stuff is super fun!)**

**T.N.T!**


	34. Nusquam

_**Nusquam: **_**nowhere; on no occasion, for nothing; at no place.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Mitsuki was now completely upset, though she hid it well.

It appeared as if she had been getting excited for nothing. The miko wasn't rejecting her son. The miko didn't even know she had a chance to reject him.

It looked like she would still need Ingo after all.

"Miko," Sesshomaru said, interrupting Mitsuki's rather depressing thoughts.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome replied, cocking her head in curiosity.

"You mean to say that you believe this Sesshomaru sent you gifts as compensation for watching Rin."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Am I wrong?" she asked, her brows furrowing and a pout forming on her lips.

…

**Yes.**

**You are so wrong Kagome.**

**T.N.T!**


	35. Orexis

_**Orexis: **_**desire, appetite. **

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Sesshomaru stared at her, before narrowing his eyes in annoyance. He had the very strong desire to berate Rin and smack the kitsune upside the head for putting him in this situation.

Now, he had to somehow explain to the miko– in person– his desire to court her, while his mother was watching. (He really didn't bother acknowledging Ingo's presence).

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome prompted.

"This Sesshomaru believes it would be best for you to stay here, Miko."

Kagome blinked, before her face flamed. "You want me to stay here?" Kagome squeaked.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. "That will not be problematic, correct?"

…

**That question of his was more of an order/statement.**

**Is that any way to treat the woman you're trying to court, Sesshomaru?**

**T.N.T!**


	36. Paenito

_**Paeniteo: **_**to repent, regret, be sorry.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Kagome spluttered incoherently, but seemed unable to respond to Sesshomaru's rather presumptuous "question."

She gaped, before standing abruptly and lifted her chin. "Fine!" she huffed.

As she turned to march out of the office, Mitsuki's eyes narrowed, before a smirk appeared on her face.

"I wasn't aware that the Miko no Shikon no Tama had no manners. I'm rather offended that I wasn't acknowledged."

Kagome turned around with wide eyes, all of her anger gone. She put her hand to her mouth and cocked her head.

"I'm sorry! I didn't notice you there!" she said, not sounding at all regretful.

…

**Those apologies of hers are my favorite.**

**Like when she slapped Inuyasha while waking up from sleep…**

**Good times.**

**T.N.T!**


	37. Qualibet

_**Qualibet: **_**wherever you like; in any way you please.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Everyone stared at Kagome in disbelief, but she didn't notice. "My name's Kagome!" she chirped with a bow.

Mitsuki raised her eyebrow. "I am Mitsuki, Sesshomaru's mother. This is Lady Ingo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kagome said, her eyes lighting up. "But, I think I'm going to head out now," she said, shooting a meaningful glare in Sesshomaru's direction.

"And I suppose you will go wherever you like with no destination?" Mitsuki questioned, her eyes shining.

"Eh…"

"Ingo-chan and I will show you your rooms. I know exactly where you should stay."

"Really? Thanks!"

Dread settled over Sesshomaru.

…

**This one was hard…**

**But I like where Inumama is going with this.**

**Dreading it for Sesshomaru, but enjoying it just because I love practically anything Inumama does.**

**T.N.T!**


	38. Reapse

_**Reapse: **_**in truth, really.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Kagome marveled at the room that Mitsuki and Ingo had escorted her to, looking very much like Rin had on her first day in the castle.

She clapped her hands and turned to look at Mitsuki. "These rooms are really gorgeous. Are you sure Sesshomaru-sama will be okay with me staying here for the time being?"

Mitsuki nodded dismissively. "Of course. This room is for guests. You are a guest."

Kagome beamed and turned back around to continue looking at the room.

While Kagome was preoccupied, Mitsuki turned to Ingo, giving her a look, before walking out of the room.

…

**Now I see what happened. **

**This is what I get for writing chapters out of order.**

**T.N.T!**


	39. Sagax

_**Sagax: **_**acute; keen-scented; shrewd, clever.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

It might not have been Kagome's smarts that had helped her escape Naraku, but that didn't mean she wasn't clever. She was quite astute, and as such, could tell there was something wrong with the atmosphere.

Granted, she could only tell _what _was wrong, when it– or more precisely, Ingo– was staring her in the face, but she was still clever, and very, very discerning.

"Uhh… Is something wrong?" Kagome asked the other woman, discreetly looking around for Mitsuki, who had magically disappeared.

Ingo snarled at Kagome, drawing herself up to her full height. "Sesshomaru-sama is mine, pathetic human."

"Huh?"

…

**I have no idea what is going on, because I have to go write the chapter that comes before this, so…**

**T.N.T!**


	40. Temere

_**Temere:**_** blindly, by chance, casually, heedlessly.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Ingo sneered. "You heard what I said. I will be Sesshomaru-sama's betrothed and his mate. Stay away from him."

"And why exactly are you telling me this?" Kagome asked casually, inwardly wondering how Ingo had managed to pick on the fact that she was in love with Sesshomaru.

She thought she hid it so well!

Ingo scoffed. "Because you need to be warned. No matter how Sesshomaru-sama goes about pursuing you, remember that he will be mine. If you do not, I will have to kill you."

Kagome scowled. "Wait a minute! You make it sound like Sesshomaru wants me!"

…

**Completely ignore the threat Kagome.**

**Though, I suppose the idea of Sesshomaru wanting me would get me to pass over any death threats too…**

**T.N.T!**


	41. Ulciscor

_**Ulciscor: **_**to take vengeance for, to avenge; to punish.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Ingo scoffed. "Please. You may have been able to fool Sesshomaru-sama and Mitsuki-sama, but even a human like yourself couldn't be so ignorant; not when his feelings for you are as obvious as they are."

Kagome blinked, before walking past Ingo and out of the room.

Ingo turned to go after her, snarling. "Where are you going?"

Before she could chase Kagome down, Mitsuki reappeared and whacked Ingo on the back of her head. Ingo swiveled around; her eyes wide as she noticed Mitsuki's glare.

"Be grateful that is all I did to punish you. You have complicated things irreversibly."

…

**Yoshi!**

**Let's meet up with Kagome now.**

**T.N.T!**


	42. Ventus

_**Ventus: **_**wind; rumor; favor.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Kagome barged into Sesshomaru's office without knocking and sat down in the chair she had only recently vacated. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. She took a breath.

"Sesshomaru-sama, do me a favor and tell me something."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose higher.

Kagome cleared her throat, blushing 16 ½ shades of red. "What's this I hear about...?"

"What?" Sesshomaru questioned, as her voice trailed off.

Kagome shrieked and shook her head furiously, much to Sesshomaru's confusion.

"Speak," Sesshomaru commanded, thoroughly nonplussed, though he didn't show it.

"What's this I hear about you having feelings for me?" she asked in a rush.

…

**Somehow I'm going to manage this in two more prompts.**

**Promise.**

**T.N.T!**


	43. Xysticus

_**Xysticus: **_**a champion; a wrestler.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

Sesshomaru blinked, looking past Kagome at his door. He spread out his senses, making sure there wasn't anyone in the vicinity.

He honestly couldn't believe it; the situation was just too perfect.

Deciding not to wait for it to become less perfect, Sesshomaru nodded decisively.

"You have heard correctly. This Sesshomaru would also like to court you."

Kagome couldn't breathe; she felt like a wrestler had just performed a takedown on her. There was no air in her lungs.

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked coolly, raising his eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Kagome squeaked.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Then the gifts…"

"Indeed."

"You can court me."

"Hnn."

…

**I'm going to go cry in my special, designated, crying corner now.**

**T.N.T!**


	44. Zelotypus

_**Zelotypus: **_**jealous.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 100**

…

Ingo frowned. "So you believe my actions will result in their courtship?"

"Of course," Mitsuki answered haughtily. "But no matter. We will move past this problem you have caused. And next time, I won't allow you to do what you please."

Ingo gritted her teeth, but said nothing.

Mitsuki hummed lightly. "My original plan was to have you divert Sesshomaru-chan's attentions, but we'll try something different now. Perhaps, we should drive the miko away."

"How should we go about doing that?" Ingo said tightly.

"I've heard that the Miko no Shikon no tama is rather the jealous type."

Mitsuki smirked.

…

**I'm going to end it here, but it really tapers off at more of an arc ending, rather than an actual story ending.**

**I mean, there are so many questions left unanswered:**

**What will Ingo do?**

**Will Kagome accept the gifts?**

**When will Kagome calm down enough to realize that Sesshomaru's courting her so that she can freak out?**

**What have the children been doing with Ah-Un this whole time?**

**Where is Jaken?**

**None of those questions will be answered, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
